Mages Guild (Morrowind)
Mages Guild is a faction in . The Nerevarine is able to join this faction thereby gaining access to guild trainers, quest, and ability to progress through the guild's ranks. The Mages Guild focuses on mastery over the various arcane arts. History Much of what is known about the founding of the Mages Guild is through the work of the Archmage Salarth: Origin of the Mages Guild. The order was originally founded by a member of Psijic Order, Vanus Galerion, circa the Second Era. The order was originally established in Firsthold on the Summerset Isles. One of Galerion's most controversial proposals was to make magic items, potions, and spells available to any member of the general public who could afford to pay. Shortly after the founding, with security of the guild becoming a concern, the Knightly Order of the Lamp was formed. The Mages Guild grew with branches across the Summerset Isles and gradually the mainland of Tamriel. Eventually becoming a powerful force in Tamriel. Joining the Mages Guild In order to join the guild, a potential candidate must meet the minimum requirements and speak to one of the six Guildmagisters, leaders of the local guild halls. The Guildmagisters are located in the Mages Guild Halls in five major cities: #Ranis Athrys: in Balmora. #Folms Mirel: in Caldera. #Edwinna Elbert: in Ald'ruhn. #Skink-in-Tree's-Shade: in Sadrith Mora. #Malven Romori: in Vivec. #Trebonius Artorius: in Vivec, the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in Morrowind. Locations *Ald'ruhn Mages Guild *Balmora Mages Guild *Caldera Mages Guild *Sadrith Mora Mages Guild *Vivec Mages Guild Favorite skills Favorite skills are the skills that a member of the Mages Guild need to master to advance in the ranks. *Alchemy *Mysticism *Illusion *Alteration *Destruction *Enchant Guild Ranks There are a total of ten ranks within the Mages Guild that can be completed through Mages Guild Quests and increasing attributes and skills. Higher ranks affects the members' disposition towards them, and they also open new quests, merchants, and trainers. Quests Members Balmora #Ajira #Estirdalin #Galbedir #Marayn Dren #Masalinie Merian #Ranis Athrys #Sharn gra-Muzgob Ald'ruhn #Anarenen #Edwinna Elbert #Erranil #Heem-La #Manis Virmaulese #Movis Darys #Orrent Geontene #Tanar Llervi #Tremona Maren #Vala Catraso Caldera #Emelia Duronia #Eraamion #Ernand Thierry #Folms Mirel #Medila Indaren Vivec City #Craetia Jullalian #Flacassia Fauseius #Janand Maulinie #Malven Romori #Sirilonwe #Tiram Gadar #Trebonius Artorius Sadrith Mora #Arielle Phiencel #Dabienne Mornardl #Iniel #Procyon Nigilius #Skink-in-Tree's-Shade #Tusamircil #Uleni Heleran Guild Guides Within each Mages Guild there is a Guild Guide, who allows instant travel to any of the other Mages Guild halls in Morrowind. *Erranil in Ald'ruhn *Masalinie Merian in Balmora *Emelia Duronia in Caldera *Flacassia Fauseius in Vivec City *Iniel in Wolverine Hall With add-on, there are two more guides added, only to travel to and from Mournhold and Ebonheart: *Asciene Rane in Ebonheart *Effe-Tei in Mornhold Trivia *The Mages Guild has an ongoing rivalry with the House Telvanni on Vvardenfell. Appearances * * * * * * * * Bugs Divine Intervention and Almsivi Intervention Glitch If transporting from one Mages Guild to another using the Guild Guide, the new location is not reset until exiting to an outside area. In addition, the World Map is not reset (for all guilds) until exiting the Mages Guild to which the character was transported. Specifically, if the character uses a guild guide to instantly travel between mages guilds, and then initiates Divine Intervention or Almsivi Intervention before exiting to an 'outside' location, they will be transported into the Fort or Temple, respectively, that was closest to the guild of departure (not the guild to which the guild guide sent them). This happens even if the character uses a guide to arrive at one Mages Guild, then uses that guide to go to a third, (etc.) Mages Guild, as long as the character did not go 'outside' at any time during this chain of journeys. Example: The character uses the Ald'ruhn's Mages Guild guide to arrive at Balmora's Mages Guild, and then uses that guild's guide to arrive at Vivec City's Mages Guild in the Foreign Quarter Canton's Plaza. The character then uses Divine Intervention or Almsivi Intervention before ever going 'outside'. The intervention spell or scroll will transport the character to Buckmoth Legion Fort or Ald'ruhn's Tribunal Temple (the closest intervention locations to Ald' ruhn), and not to Ebonheart or the Temple Canton (which are the closest arrival points from the Foreign Quarter Canton). Note: For Balmora and Caldera, exiting their respective Mages Guilds will place the character 'outside' (thus, refreshing the location). In the Foreign Quarter, the Mages Guild is not outside, even if the character enters another building of the Plaza (the Plaza must be exited before the location is correctly refreshed). Likewise, the refresh requires exiting to an 'outside' area of Wolverine Hall (if the arrival is Sadrith Mora's Mages Guild). Regarding the identified location in the map, this glitch impacts the World map (but not the Local map). The original place-of-departure will be still be displayed on the World Map, but only if the arrival location is either Vivec City's Mages Guild or Sadrith Mora's Mages Guild. The map will be refreshed to show the correct location upon exiting the current Mages Guild building (even while still inside either the Foreign Quarter Plaza or Wolverine Hall Fort). Thus, the Map refresh mechanism only requires exiting the Mages Guild buildings, but to refresh the Intervention-travel mechanism, it requires exiting to an 'outside' area. de:Magiergilde (Morrowind) es:Gremio de Magos (Morrowind) fr:Guilde des Mages (Morrowind) pl:Gildia Magów (Morrowind) ru:Гильдия магов (Morrowind) uk:Гільдія магів (Morrowind) no:Mages Guild (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Morrowind: Mages Guild Category:Morrowind: Gameplay